gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Born This Way (Episode)
Born This Way is the eighteenth episode of season 2. It will air April 26th, 2011. http://gleefanslive.blogspot.com/2011/03/projected-airdates-for-final-episodes.html It's been confirmed this episode may be extended to 90 minutes long instead of the normal 60 minutes and may include two extra musical numbers. http://www.tvline.com/2011/03/glee-born-this-way-90-minutes-lady-gaga/ Plot This episode will revolve around the Glee kids grappling with their own body issues. http://www.tvline.com/2011/03/glee-born-this-way-90-minutes-lady-gaga/ Cory Monteith recently said in an interview "We're shooting two different episodes. One, "Born This Way," is a classic Glee episode where we explore embracing the things about ourselves that we don't like and tailoring our performances around that." Interview with Cory Monteith There is a little blackmail involved; it gets pretty heavy. there is a little blackmail involved Karofsky finally comes to terms with his sexuality. It is unknown if he comes out of the closet or not. Karofsky out of closet The Glee toddlers are back, including a new Lauren Zizes toddler. Glee toddlers are back Glee is currently casting for a psychiatrist named Dr. Shane. Casting for a psychiatrist It is scheduled for a guest appearance but this role could turn recurring. It is unknown which character will be recieving treatment, but the prime candidates are Dave Karofsky, Emma Pillsbury, Rachel Berry, or Santana Lopez. Glee psychiatrist Iqbal Theba has confirmed that he filmed a scene and that this episode is 'Born This Way'. Episode name confirmed Santana gets a new love interest. Santana's new love Rachel may have a limited role in this episode, due to Lea Michele being in New York filming her first ever movie, "New Years Eve". There is no source for this but this can be assumed.Lea not available for shootingHowever, it has now been found that this episode will focus more around her and her own self esteem issues. Terri begins her mission to destroy the Glee Club this episode. Source Lauren and Puck have a funny scene. Quinn may also be involved. Source Nicole Crowther has confirmed that filming has not finished for this episode and that filming for episode 19 has not begun yet. Source Born This Way was filmed on March 23rd according to Nicole Crowther. Source There will be a classroom scene that involves Principal Figgins. Source The Warblers are filming a scene this week and next week, both on the Paramount lot (the McKinley High set). Source Tina will have more emotional scenes. Source Quinn has something coming up. Source Puck and Lauren have a "hysterical" scene. Source Dianna tweeted something about a classroom scene where almost every glee cluber is present plus Principal Figgins who does something. A scene involving Harry (Mike) and Kevin (Artie) was filmed. It involves dancing and a 'late night'. Source Lea and Dianna recorded a song together, it is a mash-up. Source The song Rachel and Quinn sing is not about romance. Source Lea confirmed she and Dianna are shooting this scene on her Twitter account, though, if they've filmed this episode already, it could be for the upcoming episode, "Relations." Source There will be conflict between Sam and Finn. Source Brittany and Santana have development but nothing major. Source. Showbiz India recently spoke to Iqbal on his future storyline. Source Apparently Karofsky reforms and starts an anti-bullying program with Figgins known as 'Guardian Angels'. One scene involves them roaming the halls, trying to stop bullying together. Source With the pic of a football player standing next to what seems to be Figgins talking to New Direction, the main targets of bullying, it's possible this scene was filmed. Source This episode is not part of May Sweeps because the Sweep begins on April 28th which is not during the timeframe in which this episode is in. Source Despite popular rumor, Sam and Rachel are not becoming a couple anytime soon. Source Born This Way is the final song for the episode. Source Lauren decides to run for Prom Queen. Source Rachel considers getting a nose job. Source This episode will last 90 minutes, it is the first episode that lasts longer than the normal time, with an exception of "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle" that lasted around 10 minutes longer.This is in order to add 2 new musical scenes. Source According to Mike O'Malley, Burt appears in this episode. Blaine is not involved in these scenes. Source Songs *'Born This Way' by Lady Gaga. Sung by David Karofsky with New Directions. Source *'TBA' by Sammy Davis, Jr. Sung by Finn. Source *'TBA/TBA' by TBA and TBA. Sung by Quinn and Rachel. Source Images ThebaTweet.png|link=http://api.twitter.com/#!/iqbaltheba/status/47535874589720577|linktext=Link g2.jpg|Brittany's room Da74w535.jpg|Are Figgins and Karofsky in this scene? gleeset.JPG|One of the sets 2wfs3l5.png|Prom Posters 006~14.jpg|On the set - Glee 005~14.jpg|Finn Solo tumblr_lim0jvKqVN1qfeor7.png|link=http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lim0jvKqVN1qfeor7.png Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Max Adler as David Karofsky * Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson Guest Stars * Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby * Charice as [[Sunshine Corazon|'Sunshine Corazon']]Charice returning Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes